dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Azraeuz (New Earth)
Azraeuz and the Horsemen, Rogga and Zorrm traveled to Kahndaq where they met with their brother, Yurrd the Unknown (who had been posing as a benevolent crocodile named Sobek). They laid waste to Kahndaq, killing Black Adam's wife, Isis, and his brother-in-law, Osiris. Before dying, Isis managed to drive Azraeuz away by summoning a geyser of lava from out of the ground. After killing Roggra, Zurrm and Yurrd, Black Adam traced Azraeuz to Bialya for a final showdown. The battle was immense, but ultimately Black Adam proved victorious and he killed the last of the Four Horsemen. Resurrection But the Four Horsemen had only lost their bodies, not their potency. In time, Azraeuz took possession of a Bialya survivor scavenging among the dead. Using the mass of bodies within the country, as well as taking over President Rashid to prevent international or superhero action, Azraeuz set about making new bodies for himself and his brothers. Building a mound made of earth and corpses, the dead of Bialya were able to build new bodies for the Horsemen using morphogenetic technology that had been intended to raise a fire pit in Bailya, using the corpses as conductors to fuel the pit after ignition. Unaware of their intent, the Justice Leaguers Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman tried to destroy the Horsemen by throwing a massive block of ice onto the mound. Unfortunately, the kinetic energy activated the fire pit, allowing the Horsemen to empower their bodies and be reborn. Restored, Azraeuz dispatched Rogga to destroy the forces on Oolong Island trying to return them to where they were born, while Yurrd and Zorrm were dispatched to deal with the Justice League. Unfortunately, the Horsemen were now born of Earth, and had Earth frailties as well. Each brother save Azraeuz was dispatched, but took possession of the Justice Leaguers that had opposed them. However, Veronica Cale, who had overseen the horsemen's rebirth, swallowed a crystal intended to contain their essences, and reabsorbed Azraeuz's essence into the crystal, defeating him and the other Horsemen for now. | Powers = * : As the avatar of death, Azraeuz is a demon-like creature of incredible strength and ability. Despite his origins, he has taken control of powerful planes of death and seized their power for his own. ** : Azraeuz draws strength from every death that occurs around him, although the range of this ability is unknown. ** : Azraeuz can possess a host body to use as a means to interact with the physical world. ** : Azraeuz has control over the Mortuus Dominion, whereby he can reanimate the deceased to serve his will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Azraeuz cannot possess anyone at will, but must instead be "invited" to possess the target host. This "invitation" is not necessarily intended or even knowingly made, but must be within the purview of the intended horsemen's domain, such as the dead in Azraeuz's case. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Azraeuz is the avatar of Death, he is not to be confused with Death of the Dreaming. | Trivia = * Azraeus is also known as the Silent King and the Silent King of the Age of Death. | Wikipedia = | Links = }}